Eat, Drink, and Be Merrye
by drawyoursword1
Summary: Barnaby gets booted out of the office to have fun with his beloved partner. What does Kotetsu have in mind? What shenanigans will ensue? More importantly, will there be an update? All reader-pending! T for paranoia! Please Review!


Eat, Drink and be Merrye

DO NOT OWN TIGER&BUNNY

Kotetsu: "She wishes she does"

Barnaby: "So much, it's unhealthy, really-

Author: "Anyway! This author thought it was time 'tonio got some love, too. So here's this little snippet. I actually got this idea from a fic I read on here so if I use some of it I apologize but there are only so many bunny names and I can't find it again (extreme sad face) but would humbly hope you appreciate me adopting it in here (happy face)

My first as Drawyoursword1, cause I can't find my own passwords apparently (sad face) (some of you might know me as kissfromarose1, so that would explain why I take from-uh-my style. Not that anyone would seriously notice…)

Anyways, without further ado- Enjoy!

~~~T&B~~~

It had to happen sooner or later. Because his entire office was convinced that Barnaby was wound too tightly that week, he deserved a good night of fun. For good measure, Kotetsu had been chosen as DD for the night as they went out. The situation was irreversible as Lloyds explained to them that they could not pass up this opportunity to showcase the two of them bonding, setting an example for responsible drinking, Kotetsu being a responsible mentor, and, Agnes added, Barnaby with a natural flush on his cheeks for the fanbase at the same time. The situation did not improve for Barnaby when Kotetsu burst into their office with an ad for that grand festival for pretzel and beer lovers everywhere.

"I didn't even notice it was October"

"And you're the one that speaks better English than me-you really do need a day off, Bunny!"

"So what's this thing again? Oktoberfest?"

"Yeah! Me and Tony have gone for three years now and it's always a great time."

"Explain the giant pretzels."

"huh? Oh, a uh….German tradition I suppose"

"And the outfits? That lace barely covers-"

"Also German" gruffed Kotetsu. "We're going to drink, Bunny, not windowshop."

*Sigh* What time?"

"How's ten on Saturday? Just in time for lunch!" Kotetsu beamed. The both of them hadn't gone out in a while. Barnaby had noticed as well as Kotetsu, and squinted in disgruntled approval.

"We'll pal around for two hours, and if you down more than four in the first hour I'm leaving your sorry hide there. Got it?"

That wasn't true. But Kotetsu got the point.

Get some sleep, Bunny, tomorrow will be some party!

"And then he started naming all the heroes after the seven dwarves!" Barnaby protested to the bar in front of him, with no one in the room to put his outburst to context except Rock Bison, who had joined him at the bar-top.

"Which one were you?" Antonio asked, curious.

Barnaby raised a sarcastic eyebrow. The irritation on his face alone was enough to send Antonio rolling.

"Doc, I think he said it was-"

"Oh God! Ahahaaaaaahagyahhaaaah!" snorted Antonio in his best high pitched drunk voice. Between the alcohol and laughing so much he looked like a giant snorting bull without horns.

"Really?"

"With the red and the glasses and the –AAAAAAAaaaaahahahahahah!"

"And here I thought you were the mature choice to tell."

"C'mon Bar, he tried his best to show you a good time" said Antonio between breaths. He was still inhaling half his shot up his nose in mirth.

"Just wish he would stop calling me Bunny. As a masculine guy I think you can appreciate that."

"Oh there are worse nicknames."

"No doubt, but-"

"Like Babs"

"Waitaminnit"

"Or Bar Bar-"

"Hey-"

"Honey buns, Supa-buns, Playbunny, Bunbun, Cottontail, Bunny Brooks Jr., "

"Its scary how you thought that through" replied Barnaby, masking his annoyance.

"Oh these aren't my nicknames."

"…"

".."

Barnaby's face turned from white to red. He rushed toward the door in determined drunk fury.

"Imma kill him!"

"Whoooa boy! Heel! Heel!" laughed Antonio, quickly catching the blonde in a headlock for Kotetsu's safety.

"Leggo Toni I want a freaking TIGER pelt for my WALL!"

Antonio and the barkeep laughed into the night.

OOOOOoookay first one, I can continue this if you all would like to see Kotetsu and Barnaby in a flashback. Or just tell me how this one was? Yea? Or Nea? More to come, please REVIEW! :3

-Draw


End file.
